Dorami
Dorami (born on December 2, 2114) is the sister of Doraemon. She is yellow and has ears that resemble a large red bow. She happens to be about 2 years younger than Doraemon. Strangely enough, they are siblings due to the fact that they shared half of the oil from a can. She lives in the 22nd-century Tokyo with Sewashi. She sometimes visits Nobita with a time machine when Doraemon is "off-duty" or to help Doraemon with something. She likes melonpan and is afraid of cockroaches. She is also shown to be a more advanced robot than Doraemon (Dorami is able to produce 10,000 horse power, in comparison to Doraemon's 129.3). Different from her malfunctioned brother, she's the smartest student during her school time, and has better skills in using gadgets. She also has her own spin-off manga. Her boyfriend is Dora the Kid of The Doraemons. Appearance Dorami is cobalt yellow in color and has ears resembling a large red bow (although the 4koma from The Doraemon Special seems to suggest that the bow is just for decoration) and her tail looks like a flower. She has a pink nose and pinkish cheeks in the 2005 anime. Her body is similar to Doraemon's except that her 4D pocket has red stripes on it. Her eyes are almost like Shizuka's and has visible eyelashes (three on each eye) with black eyes and most of her face and stomach is white. She wears a bright-blue necklace with a golden bell. Personality Dorami is a responsible, kind and sensible robot. She is in many ways the opposite of Doraemon and might have taken better care of Nobita then him. She has a dislike for dirtyness and is a 'neat freak'. She has a fear of cockroaches similar to Doraemon's fear of mice and is known to care for Nobita when Doraemon's not there. She can be described as a sweet, friendly, and cute robot cat. However, she can have a temper sometimes and in the movie Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King, she was mistaken for a puffer fish by Haribo, and this made her angry. She helps anyone whenever they are in trouble and is kind to weak or helpless animals and is very polite, and Nobita's mom was once charmed by her sweet nature. Her favorite thing to eat is melonpan. Trivia *She looks similar to Doraemon, but the design of her 4D pocket is different, and her ears which resembles a big bow is also different. *She shares the same fear with Tamako Nobi, cockroaches. *She is usually nice and always knows what to do, unlike Doraemon. *Her love interest is Dora the Kid. *She has an orange Doko Demo Door and a Small Light that is shaped like a flower. *Dorami never appeared in the 1973 anime. *In the Hindi version, her name is 'Doremi', although she was referred to as 'Dorami' in some of the early episodes. Category:Robot Cats Category:Female Robot Category:22nd Century Category:Main Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Robots